


Who Am I (Podfic)

by hummingfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of being taken for granted and everyone assuming they know him so he lashes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Am I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567432) by [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory). 



> Thanks to Onlymystory for granting me permission to create a podfic for this wonderful story. Hopefully, this lives up to such a wonderful story. 
> 
> This is my first podfic.

Length 1:02:21

Podfic available at <http://www.mediafire.com/download/1cylm555513asy8/WhoAmI_TW.zip> or <http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/who-am-i>


End file.
